Crónicas De Navidad
by Angy Hatake
Summary: Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio, el viento comenzaba a enfriar...


Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tomo prestados para fines de entretenimiento.

**Crónicas De Navidad**

**Oneshot**

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio era a mitad de septiembre y el viento comenzaba a enfriar… y fue en aquel estacionamiento subterráneo raquíticamente alumbrado del edificio departamental en el que vivía, esa vez se encontraba sumida en un torbellino de pasión, besos, manos erráticas y con sus piernas enredadas en la cadera del que era su vecino de piso, más específicamente el de al lado, aquel de facciones frías y de escuetas o nulas respuestas, con cabello negro y con un corte que mentalmente había bautizado como "culo de pato", las pocas veces que había tenido la desgracia de topárselo, le saludaba cortésmente con un…

-_Buenos días_

…la verdad no le agradaba para nada, pero no por eso era un maleducado, y si este no le ignoraba olímpicamente solo atinaba a emitir un…

-_Tsk…_

…como única respuesta, según recordaba parece que se llamaba Sasuke, alguna vez lo escucho de voz de Chiyo la anciana casera que siempre olvidaba darle el talón del recibo cuando pagaba el alquiler, haciéndolo siempre perder tiempo cuando ella tenia que adentrarse en su propio departamento en busca del susodicho recibo, para después rellenarlo con aquel pulso trémulo propio de su avanzada edad.

Y volviendo a su estoico vecino, realmente le sorprendía que este tuviera novia y especialmente una tan linda como ella, que parecía ser completamente opuesta a él, su cabello para empezar era rosa, que color tan singular y contrastante con el negro de su compañero, sus brillantes ojos jade que aquella vez estaban nublados de excitación, encontrados con la mirada presuntuosa de aquellos negros, su exquisitamente blanca piel intentando fundirse con la morena de él.

Definitivamente ese idiota era un cabrón con suerte.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La segunda vez que tuvo contacto con ella fue a principios de octubre, hacia mucho viento esa tarde…, y fue en elevador, aquella vez estaba sola, con prisa había alcanzado a subir y lo logro gracias a que el detuvo la puerta de este antes de que cerrase por completo, interponiendo su mano…

-_Gracias_

…le dijo ella, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera, y sonriéndole con infinito agradecimiento, como si le hubiese salvado la vida al detener aquel elevador…

-_No hay de que_

…respondió el, algo absorto en el delicioso aroma fresco y jovial que ella desprendía y que se hacia mas soporífero dentro de aquel pequeño y cerrado espacio que representaba el elevador…

-_¿Al quinto piso, verdad?_

…pregunto el, llevando el dedo índice de la mano derecho hasta el nombrado botón y presionándolo ligeramente…

-_Si_

…contesto quedamente, algo tímida, pues a pesar de no ser la primera vez que visitaba el edificio, nunca le había visto o siquiera notado, hasta aquella tarde en ese viejo ascensor que iba piso tras piso hasta detenerse precipitadamente en el quinto piso, haciéndolos trastabillar y abriendo sus puertas por fin, dejando que sus ocupantes salieran y caminaran un tramo corto de pasillo hasta separarse, deteniéndose ella en la primera puerta con el numero 8B y el continuando al final del pasillo hasta llegar al 9A y con una ultima y efímera mirada de parte de los dos, entraron en los respectivos apartamentos.

Y esa fue la primera vez que cruzo palabra con ella.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tercera vez que le vio fue a mediados de octubre y afuera la furia de una tormenta se dejaba sentir y fue bastante incomodo, cuando menos para el, puesto que al maldito aparatejo que tenían como excusa de elevador no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que atorarse entre el tercer y cuarto piso con ellos dentro, dejándoles obstruidas sus opciones de salida,

-_Estúpido trasto viejo_

…profirió malhumoradamente dirigiéndose al ascensor, pero cambiando de inmediato la dura facción a una más suave al notar cierto nerviosismo en su acompañante…

-_No te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo, debió ser por la tormenta eléctrica_

…intento calmar un poco la zozobra que veía en sus jades ojos, al notar como desquitaba su nerviosismo, torciendo y retorciendo el empapado abrigo que llevaba en sus finas manos…

-_¿Cree que tarden mucho, en sacarnos de aquí?_

…consulto algo acongojada, sin razón aparente, puesto que quedarse en el ascensor era inesperado, no era algo realmente preocupante…

-_No, no lo creo, los demás inquilinos también usan el ascensor alguno lo reportara_

…para la mala suerte de ellos, pareciera que nadie tenía ánimos de tomar el elevador ese día y no los culpaba, quien querría salir con semejante tromba, pasó alrededor de una hora y media y ellos seguían ahí…

-_Creo que solo nosotros nos aventuramos a tomar el ascensor hoy, por cierto mi nombre es Kakashi_

…dijo a modo de distraerla, puesto que él no era de iniciar conversaciones, pero sintió la necesidad de alejar aquel pensamiento que desde hacia un buen rato inquietaba a su compañera de elevador, lo noto al ver como su rostro se iba alterando al paso de los minutos…

-_Oh, lo siento, disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre Haruno Sakura_

…respondió, que aunque esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa, estaba lejana y en eso quedo el intento de distraerle de aquello que la atormentaba, solo en un mero intento, gracias a Kami que las puertas se abrieron en ese instante, haciendo que pareciera un deja vú de la ultima vez con ellos separándose en el punto medio del pasillo, solo que con una diferencia, esta vez ella no estaba sonriendo frente a la puerta 8B, al contrario, sostenía una mano apuñada a la altura de su corazón y se le veía terriblemente atemorizada.

El solo atino a dedicarle una última contemplación desde el quicio de la puerta antes de cerrarla por completo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cuarta vez que le vio era noviembre y el frio había llegado, fue a las afueras del edifico departamental, ella se encontraba a gateando por la banqueta frente al edificio…

-_¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! ¿Donde pudo haber caído?_

…le escucho murmurar rabiosa, se le veía terriblemente nerviosa, tanto que hasta podía notar el ligero temblor de sus manos al tantear frenéticamente el suelo…

-_¿Necesitas ayuda?_

…le ofreció el amablemente, realmente le angustiaba verla así…

-_¿Eh?... Si, digo no, no… yo puedo._

…respondió algo contrariada sin siquiera mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo, y el sin hacer caso a su contestación imito la posición de ella y comenzó a gatear en círculos…

-_¿Se puede saber qué haces?_

…pregunto ella realmente confundida, al no comprender porque el vecino de su novio de repente estaba gateando junto a ella en la banqueta, con aparente parsimonia y espontaneidad, y haciendo que con ello ensuciara la aparentemente cara gabardina que vestía esa tarde…

-_Pues… te ayudo a encontrar… lo que sea que estés buscando, aunque ayudaría que me dijeras lo que es._

…le dijo el con toda la gentileza de la que era capaz, mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa a lo que ella solo inhalo y exhalo hondamente…

-_Es un dije... mi novio lo mando limpiar a una joyería y me pidió que lo recogiera por el y se me ha caído justo antes de llegar y si no lo encuentro se va a enfadar._

…explicó ella intentando relajarse un poco, arremango un poco las mangas de su blusa para trabajar mejor, pero lo corrigió al instante, aunque había sido demasiado tarde él había visto las marcas rojizas en sus brazos y se avergonzó al instante, el por otra parte juró que nunca había sentido más rabia en toda su vida, más sin embargo no lo manifestó fuera de su pensamiento, y advirtiendo lo mal que se hallaba, lo ultimo que necesitaba en este momento era que la interrogaran, así que simulo no haber percibido nada y siguió escudriñando el suelo…

-_¿Es esto lo que buscabas?_

…indago mostrándole el pequeño dije circular que sostenía con su dedo índice y gordo, y pareció que algún peso había caído de sus hombros dejándola respirar finalmente y entonces por un efímero instante ella le dedico a él y solo a él su mas radiante sonrisa, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara angelicalmente…

Y esa fue la última vez que le vio sonreír.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La quinta vez que le vio era Nochebuena, se habían atorado de nuevo en el ascensor, esto ya se les estaba haciendo una costumbre pero esta vez fueron las puertas que habían decidido no abrirse a los ocupantes del aparatejo, sino hasta una hora después fue que cedieron la victoria a los intentos del hombre de abrirlas, y se despidieron como siempre lo hacían, a mitad del pasillo antes de separar sus caminos, había entrado en su apartamento y dejado el abrigo sobre el perchero, pero ese día la casera Chiyo como por tradición, había vuelto a olvidar darle su talón de pago del mes, así que giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a donde la casera, hubiese preferido no hacerlo, ya que desde el umbral de su hogar le vio, de bruces sobre la raída alfombra verde del pasillo, su rostro surcado por las lagrimas, con la mejilla izquierda roja producto de una bofetada, ya que aun tenia grabada la mano su agresor y este se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, tomando sus manos y acariciando sus cabellos…

-_Lo siento tanto Sakura, te juro no era mi intención, pero a sido tu culpa por haberme hecho esperar._

…escucho como aquel mozalbete, se "disculpaba" con ella, puesto que en si no lo hacia, más bien justificaba su acción…

-_Si,… lo siento Sasuke kun,… pe…pero las puertas del elevador se atoraron, y…_

…hipaba ella tratando de dar su versión de las cosas, pero aquel idiota no le permitía decir nada, le dolía ver aquello, así que sin decir nada se aventuro en el estrecho pasillo…

-_Disculpa que me entrometa, pero ella dice la verdad las puertas del ascensor se atoraron y tardaron una hora en volver a funcionar._

…trato de servir de coartada, pero pareciese que solo empeoro las cosas, al ver la mirada suplicante de ella tratando de decirle que se detuviera que no dijera nada más…

-_Ajá, y se puede saber señor-me-meto-en-lo-que-no-me-importa, ¿como es que sabes eso?_

…pregunto el Sasuke con altanería e incredulidad, levantándose hacia su impertinente vecino del al lado, la verdad nunca le agrado, y odiaba cuando él se hacia el amable al saludarle…

-_Yo estuve con ella todo ese tiempo, yo también me quede atrapado en ascensor_

…no tenia idea de que con su respuesta había dejado caer la sentencia sobre la cabeza de aquella jovencita, que solo atino a mirar el suelo bajo sus pies, sabiendo lo que vendría después…

-_Así que… ¿estuviste todo este tiempo con él?_

…indago Sasuke hacia su novia, dirigiéndole una mirada por demás fría, quien sin responder solo agacho la cabeza y que Sasuke por toda respuesta la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la levanto halándola hacia su apartamento y aunque Kakashi intento detenerlo este fue más rápido cerrándole la puerta en la cara, golpeo y golpeo la puerta del 8B hasta el cansancio, tratando en vano de ayudar…

Ahora entendía su comportamiento, ella tenía miedo de Sasuke y él no lo iba a permitir, así que arremetió contra esa maldita puerta que lo separaba de ella, hasta que esta cedió, dejándole delante una escena verdaderamente horrenda, aquella hermosa chica que le había sonreído tan genuinamente, estaba ahora hecha un ovillo intentando protegerse de los golpes que le atizaban, con el labio inferior roto, y la hermosa blusa amarilla que llevaba ese día cubierta de sangre, no tardo más de medio segundo en abalanzarse contra ese maldito imbécil, y haciendo uso de ventaja en altura y peso, lo tiró al suelo en el acto, con tal apremio que sorprendió por completo a Sasuke, y logrando con ello ponerle una rodilla sobre el pecho, sacándole con su peso el aire de los pulmones y encontrando su puño contra ese rostro altanero tantas veces que no se dio cuenta de cuando este perdió el conocimiento, solo se permitió detenerse cuando ella se lo pidió por piedad…

-_Por favor… ya detente._

…sollozo intentando atajar su puño, logrando con ello que Kakashi se detuviera y que retomara el aire perdido…

-_¿Estas bien?_

…pregunto con premura, tomando entre sus manos su rostro e inspeccionándolo el mismo, ella solo asintió levemente…

-_Si…_ _gracias…_

…le dijo, con su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas y la sangre secándose en torno a su boca, y sin más le acuno entre sus brazos y estrechándola en su pecho deposito un beso sobre su frente, solo eso.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de aquel incidente Sasuke fue arrestado por los cargos de violencia domestica, llevado a juicio y posteriormente a prisión; Sakura por su parte visita a Kakashi todos los días, él mientras tanto se mudó de apartamento a uno más grande, por si alguna vez lo necesitaba, ahora que después de un año y medio de aquello, había logrado convencer a Sakura de salir con él y ahora hasta criaban un pequeño cachorro que había decidido llamar Pakkun.

Es de todos bien sabido que las heridas del corazón tardan en cerrar, pero hay que decir que Kakashi hace un excelente trabajo ayudándola a sanar.

FIN

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Domo!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo oneshot con un intento de temática navideña, quise hacer algo completamente diferente a lo que hago normalmente, espero les guste, de hecho lo tenia hecho desde hacia meses pero no estaba contenta con el resultado y pues se quedo en el olvido, hasta hace 2 días que gracias a mi amiga K2008Sempai que la termine, por cierto chica te dedico este fic n.n, ya sabes que lo hice pensando en tu odio al Teme, espero que te guste como quedo al final el oneshot.

Espero las SasuAdicts no me linchen, ya he aprendido a tolerar al Teme, pero necesitaba al malo del cuento, así que no se me ofendan.

En fin, me despido y por si no alcanzo a actualizar ¡Madres! antes de las fechas decembrinas pues les deseo primeramente "¡Feliz Fin Del Mundo!" y si sobrevivimos pues "¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!", que llegue cargado de bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias, y ya que andamos pidiendo que Kishimoto nos de nuestro tan anhelado Kakasaku!

P.d.: Disculpen si les llego doble correo de la historia y la falta de espacios, pero a Fanfiction le gusta hacerme rabiar... y tuve que reeditar unas 5 veces, si quiere verla en mi livejournal, mándenme un MP y si no es mucho pedir que se pase el Santa de los Reviews.

Sayo!

Angy Hatake :)


End file.
